Love and Lust
by mugwumps and gillyweed
Summary: Three new students come to Hogwarts and start to shake things up a bit. Now everyone is coming out of the closest. Chapter 2 is up! Full summary inside. Slash. Read and Review. Flames welcome.
1. You're a wizard

**Story: Love and Lust**

**Author: mugwumps and gillyweed**

**Summary: What happens when three new students join the Hogwarts student body in the fifth year? And what happens when the new students start to shake things up at our beautiful Hoggywarts? Slash and probably very graphic scenes!!! Possible pairings Harry/Ron Draco/mystery character Harry/mystery character Ron/mystery character Harry/Ron/mystery characters and more!!! You'll have to review and give me ideas.**

**A/N: This is a kinda crossover (meaning two or more stories are intertwined). The only real crossover part is two characters join Hogwarts. Other than that, it is a Harry Potter story. Also, if you start to guess who the characters are, just keep reading. Its probably going to become pretty obvious but don't skip ahead. Also, if you think it is a dumb idea, don't give up on it. It will be fun. You'll end up liking it. Just please don't give up when you get half way through. Thank you kind readers:) R&R!!! Flames welcome.**

**Chapter 1: You're a wizard and so is your schoolmate**

Basketball practices, musical rehearsals, dates with his" favorite girl"...those were all over. He broke up with her four months ago. Yeah she was pretty and yeah she was a great person but he couldn't just lead her on like on. He didn't like her like that and he never would no matter how much he tried. He was gay and he couldn't just try to make his feelings go away. He wanted to not be. He knew life would be so much easier.

But now he was on his way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school he didn't know existed until a few months ago. He had spent all summer preparing for this. He still was a little confused about how it happened...

**-Flasback to three months ago-**

"Son, come down here!!!"

The brunette started to worry. His dad only called him when he was in trouble or when he wanted to play some ball and he was already exhausted from their game of one-on-one about an hour ago. He started descending the stairs and entered the kitchen where his parents were seated around the kitchen table. There were two sticks on the table. Maybe they were playing a small game of pick up sticks?...hopeful...but highly improbable...

"Son, take a seat." His father seemed paler than usual and he wouldn't look his son in the eyes as if he would turn to stone if he did.

When he sat down, he began to worry. His parents looked like they hadn't slept in days and they seemed to be very nervous about something. Come to think of it, he noticed his dad was unusually slow in their game today. "Are you guys okay? Is there something wrong?" The worry in his voice was apparent.

This time his mother spoke. "Its hard to explain. When you were born, is was evident that you were special. You began to shows signs of it before you turned three. You were born with a gift. A gift that I was also born with, but that your father was not." She seemed to be fumbling around for words and was on the brink of tears. "Your father said it would be a good idea to hide this gift from you. You had many friends at school when it came time to tell you and your talent for muggle sports was becoming apparent and..."

"Wait a minute. _Muggle_? What's that? And what gift? What are you talking about? You guys are starting to freak me out."

His mother spoke again. "Son, you're a wizard. The gift we are talking about is magic." At these words, his father seemed to become even paler.

"Wait...what? A wizard? Magic? Wha...this is...you guys have to be kidding me!!!" The exasperation in his voice was frightnening. He was ticked. No, He was totally and completely pissed off. His parents were too serious to be joking. "What do you mean I'm a wizard! Magic isn't real!"

"No son. Watch." His mother picked up one of the sticks and gave it wave. Suddenly a flock of birds erupted from the end of it. The boy leapt up and jumped back. With another wave, the birds were gone in a puff of feathers. "See son. That was the spell _Avis_. As you can see, it causes a flock of canaries to appear. This is magic. Genuine magic. And you can do it too."

The brunette couldn't even think. He couldn't get the image of a bunch of yellow birds coming out of the end of a stick. Magic! This is unreal. And if what his mother saying was true, he could do it too. But then something dawned on him. "Then why didn't I notice it? I mean if i was showing signs at three, I should've noticed something?"

This time his father decided to answer. "Well, according to your mother, people are so good at decieving themselves that you easily explained away anything unusual by yourself."

The more he thought about it, the more he realized the strange things that never should've happened. He was able to get through doors that should've been locked, jump way higher just when he needed it, and he was sure he even made a teacher forget that he had detention one time. He started to remember more and more things that shouldn't have been but were. He started to become more and more excited. He was a wizard! Magic! At least to him, the possibilities were endless. But then a shadow of doubt began to creep over him. "Why are you guys telling me this now?"

"As I said, your father thought said it would be good to hide your abilities from the world and from you." She seemed to have a bit if resentment in her voice. " But we've been getting more and more letters from Hogwarts about how the magic is starting to well up inside you and if you don't learn how to control it, it could be disastrous." She saw the look of confusion on her son's face at the mention of Hogwarts. " Hogwarts is a wizarding school. They have invited you to start school there under the condition that I teach you everything you need to know for you to join the students your age in their fifth year. But the thing is, Hogwarts is somewhere in the United kingdom and in order for you to go there, we need to move to England. Now what you don't know is that I was born in London and used to live there. That's why Hogwarts wants you to attend. They like families to go to the same school. Also the wizarding school here in America says its too late for you to attend. Now I know that this is alot to spring on you but it is your father and I's opinion that you should attend school there but it is understandable that you would want to stay here."

What she didn't know is that, now that he knew what was up, he had no intention of staying in Albuquerque. Ever since he came out at school, he couldn't even get the time of day from anyone. His friends, his team, and his school all abandoned him. He hadn't talked to anyone in a month. He was ready to leave.

"Son, now that you know, we need you to decide pretty quickly. If your say yes, our plane leaves tomorrow. Your mother will pack everything with magic so it will only take about fifteen minutes and she'll fit everything in one suitcase. If not, we will stay here and you'll continue to go to school here and your mother will teach you everything she knows." His father was anxious. He was obviously sweating and couldn't sit still.

His mother was almost just as nervous. "Son, I can teach you alot, but Hogwarts would be so much better for you. The cirriculum is always changing and it would be in your best interest to attend. I know this must be alot to handle but we need your answer today. Its okay if you want to think about it for a few hours but you need to hur..."

"Mom I want to go." His interruption surprised both his parents. "I don't have anything keeping me here. I'm ready to learn."

His momentarily stunned mother seemed to regain some of the color in her face at his answer. "Great! Oh, I'm so proud of you! Go upstairs and pack anything you want for the plane ride. And go to bed. We leave the house tomorrow at seven a.m. Goodnight and don't worry. Everything will be okay."

**-End of Flashback-**

A twelve hour plane ride and three months of magical training later, he was finally on his way. His parents pulled into the station parking lot and got out. He followed them dragging his trunk. Luckily it had wheels or he would have to carry it. Without the months of everyday basketball, he wasn't as fit as he used to be.

They reached platforms nine and ten and stopped. He watched his parents for what to do next and what they did shocked him. His mother walked straight into the wall between platforms nine and ten but instead of hitting it she went through it! He looked at his father and they walked through the wall together. What he saw next made him smile. He walked onto the platform marked nine and three-quarters and saw a huge scarlet train with a strange crest and the words Hogwarts Express on its side. He saw hundreds of students walking around, saying goodbye to their parents and hello to their friends. He saw owls and cats in cages and small children complaining to their parents that they wanted to go and their parents saying they were to young. He couldn't remember a time when he was happier.

He looked at his parents that he wouldn't see for nine months and gave them each a huge hug. He was so grateful that they were willing to totally uproot their lives for him.

He exchanged goodbyes with them and got on the train. With a final wave, he walked inside of it and began to look for a compartment for fifth years. The aisles were cramped and he couldn't help bumping into other people. After stumbling over a particularly small child, he fell on top of a tall red-haired boy wearing a silver badge with a "P" on it. "Oh I'm so sorry. I'm not used to this." He had learned from his mother that those with badges like that were prefects and had authority over him.

The redhead got to his feet and stared at the brunette. "Its okay. Are you American? Your accent gives you away."

The brunette had developed at little bit of an English accent in his three months in England but he was still an obvious American. "Yeah. This is my first year here and I'm a little lost. Do you know where the fifth years are supposed to sit?"

This time, a bushy haired girl with dirty blonde hair came forward. "You just need to find an empty compartment. Why don't you join us? We're on our way to one right now."

"Thank you. That would be great." The brunette also noitced a dark-haired boy with the redhead and blonde. He had a scar on his forehead and a beautiful face. But he had time to flirt later. Right now he needed to find a place to sit down and put his stuff.

He followed them to the end of train. Every compartment was full except fot the very last one. It had a boy who seemed to be staring out the window. The girl opened the door and poked her head in. "Do you mind if we join you?"

The boy in the compartment jumped at the sudden voice and turned around. "No go ahead. I need to meet some new people anywa..." He was staring at the brunette. "Troy! Is that you?" His shock was written all over his face.

The brunette's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Oh my God! Ryan!"

Well, in case you haven't noticed the characters are from...High School Musical!!!! Well chapter 1 is done but chapter two is also there so read on!!! Review! Flames okay!


	2. Ryan's Story

**Story: Love and Lust**

**Author: mugwumps and gillyweed**

**Summary: What happens when three new students join the Hogwarts student body in the fifth year? And what happens when the new students start to shake things up at our beautiful Hoggywarts? Slash and probably very graphic scenes!!! Possible pairings Harry/Ron Draco/mystery character Harry/mystery character Ron/mystery character Harry/Ron/mystery characters and more!!! You'll have to review and give me ideas.**

**A/N: This is a kinda crossover (meaning two or more stories are intertwined). The only real crossover part is two characters join Hogwarts. Other than that, it is a Harry Potter story. Also, if you start to guess who the characters are, just keep reading. Its probably going to become pretty obvious but don't skip ahead. Also, if you think it is a dumb idea, don't give up on it. It will be fun. You'll end up liking it. Just please don't give up when you get half way through. Thank you kind readers:) R&R!!! Flames welcome.**

**A/N(2): Don't worry, this isn't a Troy and Ryan story. Once i've written about how they entered the picture, Harry, Ron, and Hermione will become the main characters again. READ ON!!!**

**Chapter 2: Ryan's Story**

The boy in the compartment jumped at the sudden voice and turned around. "No go ahead. I need to meet some new people anywa..." He was staring at the brunette. "Troy! Is that you?" His shock was written all over his face.

The brunette's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Oh my God! Ryan!" He couldn't bellieve it. Troy left New Mexico to escape the students of East High, not to wind up going to magic school with them.

The blonde girl kept turning her head back and forth between the East High and kids. "Well, it looks like Americans are taking over.'' She then remembered something and turned to the redheaded boy. "Oh Ronald, I forgot. We have to go to the prefects' compartment." She then turned back to the two new kids. "I'm Hermione by the way. Both of you look new so you'll probably be sorted before the feast. Hope you're in Gryffindor!" And with that, she left.

The redhead turned to the new kids. "Hey, mates. I'm Ron. I'll see you guys later." Before turning to leave, he said goodbye tot he dark-haired boy and then left.

The silence between the three boys was unbearable. The dark-haired boy turned to them both and broke the silence. "Um...I'm Harry. Harry Potter.'' He was surprised at their lack of shock and wonder, but liked it. He was so used to being treated like some sort of exhibit that it was nice to seem normal to some people.

The boy in the compartment seemed to get over his initial shock and remember his manners. "I'm Ryan Evans. And this,"motioning to the brunette," is Troy Bolton. We both went to high school together. I'm guessing he just found out he was a wizard not too long ago. I just found out at the beginning of the summer."

Ryan seemed to have and interesting sense of style. His tight pants and sparkly shirt and hat seemed a little eccentric to Harry. "_Perhaps he's gay?_" Harry thought to himself. "_I'd rather not be the only gay person at Hogwarts._"

Troy seemed in a trance. The fact that Ryan Evans was here on the train to Hogwarts was too much to handle. Finally clearing his thoughts a little, he spoke up. "Ryan, I can't believe you're a wizard too. Did you always know?"

Ryan seemed to to try to collect all the thoughts that were buzzing through his head before he spoke. "No I didn't always know. I guess I should tell you the whole story.

**-Flashback to the last day of school-**

The bell rang and students began to run out of their classrooms. School was over. The students of East High were ready for a carefree summer full of beaches, tanning, and, for the boys, lots of scantily clad girls. The students began to file out of the school doors. Ryan Evans waited by his locker for his twin to drive him home. For some reason, his parents thought that for their sixteenth birthday, the twins could get a car **to share**. It ended up being a pink mercedes benz with the initials "_S.E._" painted on the hood. So basically, for his sixteenth birthday, Ryan got the privilege of being driven around in a pink car by his sister...yay. Sharpay came strutting down the hall in her normal Paris Hilton fashion and told Ryan she was ready to go. Before they left, they saw Troy Bolton being beat up for the third time today by his ex-best friend Chad just because he was gay.

Ryan was shocked at how a person could suddenly turn so violent just because his friend was gay. "That isn't right, Shar. You don't see them beating me up because I'm gay. They just ignore me."

"Just be happy they don't, Ry. What they do to Troy is wrong but it won't change. He came out to a bunch of homophobic jocks who thought that all this time, he was sneaking peeks in the locker room. He won't ever get rid of that reputation. You, on the other hand, never tried to hide it. You were just you." Sharpay was probably one of the most distraught people when Troy came out. Her lifelong crush was torn to shreds. Yet she never resented him. She knew he couldn't change those feelings. She just moved on.

"Still its not right, Shar. I have to do something." With that, Ryan walked over to Chad and tapped him on the shoulder.

Chad turned around. "What do you want faggo..." But before he could finish his sentence, Ryan punched him straight in the mouth. He punched him so hard that Chad fell to the ground, spitting out two teeth as he hit the concrete.

Ryan walked over to Troy who was so badly beaten up from his wounds that Ryan decided he was unfit to drive himself home. He called his sister over as he wrapped Troy's arm around his shoulder and hoisted him to his feet. "Shar, I'm going to take Troy home in his car. Can you follow us so when I drop him off you can take me home?'

She was shocked yet proud of her brother's sudden violence but even more proud of his willingness to make sure Troy gets home safely. "Yeah no problem. You know how to get to his house?"

"Yeah, he only lives a few blocks from us." Ryan walked Troy over to his car and put him in the passneger seat. Before getting into the driver's seat, he watched Chad get up and go over to his teammates. He knew he was going to have to pay for that punch. Althoguh to be completely honest, it was, in fact, a perfectly amazing punch. Mohammad Ali would've been proud.

He got in and drove Troy to his house with Sharpay following close behind.

When they arrived at Troy's house, Ryan got out of the car, walked up to it, and rang the doorbell. A woman of about forty came to the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

Ryan introduced himself and told Mrs. Bolton all about how her son was being beat up by Chad when he interfered and stopped the fight. He convienently left out the parts about Troy being gay and punching Chad in the face, knowing that Chad was a close family friend of the Bolton's. Mrs. Bolton ran out to her son's car and helped him inside. She thanked Ryan for his kindness through her tears and promised to repay him in some way. With that she wished him a good day and closed the door.

When Ryan got back home, he started packing to go to the country club his parents owned. At least there he would be safe from Chad and his friends. He walked into his room, closed and locked the door, and began to search for a suitcase. Without warning, his window flew open and an owl flew in, landing on his bed. Ryan was so taken aback at first that he did not notice the note clutched in the bird's beak until the owl flew over, landed on Ryan's arm, and dropped the note into his hand. The owl then flew back to his bed and seemed to tuck its head under its wing and fall asleep.

Ryan stared at the note and decided that it would be best to open it. He tore open the envelope made of what looked like parchment and opened up the note.

_Dear Mr. Ryan Evans,_

_It has come to my attention that you have never been informed of your magical abilities as of yet and are already sixteen with no magical training. I have spoken to your grandmother and she has agreed to take you in this summer and train you in the magical arts until August 30th, at which time you will join the students here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you are probably already utterly confused about the information you have just read, your sister has been briefed on everything and will come in a few minutes to tell you everything. Please send a note back with the owl you recieved this from to comfirm you understand everything. Thank you and see you in August._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"What the hell is this load of crap!" Ryan was absolutely sure this was a joke until he heard a knock at his door. He went over, opened it, and Sharpay came rushing into his room. "Ryan, I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you earlier but he made me promise to wait until he had told me everything and until school was over. I'm so sorry!" Sharpay seemed to have just recently cried and looked messier than usual. "Ryan, the letter you have is absolutely true. Albus Dumbledore came to me about a week ago when you were sick and told me about magic and Hogwarts and everything. Grandma is a witch! At first I told him that he needed to go see a doctor but then he pulled out his wand and turned my bed into a cow and then back into a bed. He told me that when grandma gave birth to mom, mom was born without any magical abilities. So, instead of sending her to normal school, she sent mom here to America to live with Aunt Olivia and go to school here. She was so ashamed about having a nonmagical child that she disowned her. Yet mom still had the magical gene and she passed it on to you! You're a wizard, Ryan."

Ryan collapsed on his bed causing the owl to wake up and fly to the top of the wardrobe to avoid further interuption. He was shocked. A wizard? Him? "Well then aren't you a witch, Shar? I mean we're twins. You must have the magic gene too?"

"Yes, Ry, I'm a witch too." She seemed unusually calm about the fact that she was a witch. "But you need to pack. Grandma will be here in one hour to pick us up and take us to England. We'll be living in London with her while she trains us.

"But what about mom and dad? And why should i go with this woman. I've never even met her. Mom said she was dead!"

"They already know. And yes mom lied. She was angry a her mother for disowning her.Ii mean who wouldn't be? But pack!" When she yelled that, the walls seemed to shake a little. Ryan packed everything he could. His entire wardrobe, his books, hat collection, and somehow managed to fit it all into three huge, bulging suitcases. He scribbled a quick note of confirmation to Dumbledore and gave it to the owl who took it and flew out the window, which closed behind it.

His grandmother came, an old woman dressed in blue shawls and necklaces of huge red beads, and introduced herself as Winefred Sanderson. She looked to be about 70 but carried herself as if she were 30. She stood tall at about 5' 10'' and had her pure white hair in a tight bun in the back of her head. She seemed incapable of smiling and wore a scowl. They left in a hurry and but instead of flying, she whipped out her wand, made the trunks vanish, and told them to grap her arms. She then took a step forward and it felt like they were being sucked through a tube. After a few seconds a that, they appeared in a small little house with their suitcases beside them.

The old woamn turned to face both of them and cleard her throat. "Don't bother unpacking. There will be time for tha later. Right now, we need to go to Diagon Alley to buy your wands, robes, books, and other supplies. No use teaching you magic if you don't have a wand to do it with. Follow me." She then swept from the room, her shawls trailing behind her and Ryan and Sharpay hurried after her.

**-End of Flashback-**

"So after that, we went to Diagon Alley, bought our stuff, went home, and began training immediately. Three months later, we're here." Ryan sat back as he finished his story.

Troy was listening so intently that he didn't notice Sharpay open the door. "Oh my God! Troy Bolton, what are you doing here?" She dropped the cat she was holding and sat down next to her brother. She was obviously shocked at Troy's prescence and yet she also seemd extremely happy.

Troy told the whole story of his mom being a witch and of how his parents hid his abilities from him. At the end of his story, Ryan and Sharpay were immersed in Troy's story so much that they didn't realize that Ron and Hermione had reentered the compartment to join Harry, Troy and themselves. When the saw the others, everyone intorduced themselves. Troy and Ryan had to retell their stories for Ron and Hermione but they used seriously abridged versions.

When they were done, it was time for everyone to change into their robes. Sharpay left with Hermione to go change in an all girl compartment. Harry closed the door behind them and drew the blinds. They all changed and Hermione and Sharpay came back in about ten minutes. For some reason, the girls would always take ten minutes where the guys would take two.

When the girls came back, the group broke into conversation. Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay were bombarded with questions about America and muggle life and such. Ryan and Sharpay would always try to answer first. However, Troy was usually too busy looking at Harry. His face was so beautiful. Harry would sometimes catch him and see Troy quickly look away, blushing profusely.

After a few hours of conversation, they began to see the small dot that was Hogwarts in the distance. Suddenly there was a knock at thier door and through the window they saw a woman who was at least six feet tall standing outside. Harry let her in. "Hello Professor McGonagall. What brings you to the Hogwarts Express?"

She walked in through the open door carrying a ratty old hat in her hands. "Good evening, Potter. I'm here to see Mr. Bolton and Mr. and Ms. Evans. I wouls like to sort them now instead of having them sorted with the first years. This is how we handle transfer students. Mr. Bolton, if you could please step forward."

Troy got up and stood before her. She placed the hat on his hand and stepped back. The hat suddenly began to mutter to itself. "Let's see here. Very loyal, very brave, and ready to prove himself. Haven't had this much trouble since I sorted Potter. Hm...Potter. He would do will to be with Potter. Yes, Gryffindor!" McGoangall removed the hat and Troy sat down beaming. He was in the house with the first of his friends. But the words, "_He would do well to be with Potter," _kept going through his head.

Professor McGonagall then called up Ryan and placed the hat on his head. "Hm...bravery and courage dwell within this one. An obvious Gryffindor!" McGonagall removed the hat and Ryan took his seat. Sharpay then stood up without being called and McGonagall put the hat on her head. "Didn't I just sort you? No...the twin sister. Very much like her brother. Bravery and courage yes but she is unbelievably clever. Better be, Ravenclaw!"

At this, Ryan stood up. "NO!" The twins yelled in unison.

The hat was taken aback and startled. "How dare you! This is my judgement and I have never been wrong!"

Harry stood up at this. "Yes you have. You wanted to put me in Slytherin and that would've been disastrous. Only when I begged you did you change it to Gryffindor!" Harry seemed outraged. The hat was trying to seperate twins. He'd seen it done before but he never thought it right.

The hat seemed to ponder Harry's words. "I still stand by my decision Potter. You would have done well in Slytherin. However, the more I look into this young girl's head, the more I see the courage that lay deep within her. Courage to match you yourself, Mr. Potter. I think she would be a better Ravenclaw but it is undeniable that she will make a great Gryffindor. Very well then. I change my decision. Gryffindor!" Sharpay ripped off the hat, threw it in the air, and hugged Ryan. McGonagall caught it just before it flew out of the small opening in the window.

After hugging Ryan, she gazed into Harry's eyes. "Thank you so much. Without out your words, Ryan and I would be seperated. I can't thank you enough." She pulled him into a tight hug and put her lips next to his ear. "I guess I'll just have to find a way to repay you." Harry face turned a slight pink and so did Sharpay's though no one seemed to notice.

McGonagall cleared her throat to let them know she was still present. "Very well. Three new Gryffindors. Your beds will be added. Just leave your stuff in the train and the house elves will retrieve it. Mr. Potter, Mr. Waesley, and Ms. Granger, I trust that you will put your best foot forward and help our new students adjust. Mr. Bolton and Mr. Evans, your schedules will be made to match Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's. Ms. Evans, your schedule will match Ms. Granger's. Any questions? No? Good. See you at the banquet." She turned and left without another word.

The castle was very close now and the students all began to gather in the aisle. Once everyone was inside the castle, they all made their way to the feast. After the sorting of the first years, they all ate, listened to Dumbledore's normal announcements and watched as he introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge. She made some speech about perfecting what needs to be perfected and crap like that. Once she was done, Dumbledore dismissed the students to their dormitories and everyone left. Once Harry, Ron, Hermione, Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay had entered the common room, they all said good night to each other and retreated to their rooms. Harry, Ron, Troy and Ryan were the only ones up there yet so they changed into their pajamas and when to their four poster beds. Because of the addition of two beds, the arrangement had to be changed. The beds were lined up four on one side of the room and three on the other. Harry, Ron, Troy, and Ryan were on one side while Seamus, Dean, and Neville were on the other. The guys all climbed into bed and pulled the curtains closed. Harry and Ron fell asleep rather quickly but Troy and Ryan were too excited too sleep. They were finally there. What's more, they were there and they had already made new friends. These next three years were gonna be awesome.

Woot! Chapter two is up!! I'll try to update soon. READ AND REVIEW!!!! FLAMES OKAY JUST BE GENTLE!!!!


End file.
